


All Blues

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Goodbyes, Relationship Study, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Spike finds Edward's farewell message scrawled on the Bebop's deck.
Relationships: Ed & Spike Spiegel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	All Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@radio-free-mars's Beboptober challenge on Tumblr!](https://radio-free-mars.tumblr.com/post/629337237121908736/hey-there-heres-a-beboptober-list-for-2020-no)

“Ah, shit,” Spike breathed when the orange scrawl that had snagged his attention through the bridge’s front window resolved itself into a farewell note from Edward. He dug in his pocket for a cigarette, trying to ignore the dull pang in his chest. “I guess you beat me to it.”

He found the cigarette he’d been digging for, lit it, then took a long drag which he sighed out through his nose.

“I’d kind of hoped you’d still be around after I left,” he said. “I understand that it was selfish of me to hope that, but I did. I know Jet likes Faye more than he lets on, but he took a real shine to you.”

He took another slow drag. Breathed another long sigh.

“He’ll be okay without us, though,” Spike said, as much to himself as to the little girl who couldn’t hear him. “They both will. Eventually.”

He turned his eyes up from the orange paint on the deck to the star-dusted vastness beyond it.

“Hope you find what you’re looking for, cowgirl.”


End file.
